


Broken-Hearted

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Alec should have known losing a bet to Magnus would put him in this position.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Broken-Hearted

**Broken-Hearted**

_This_ , Alec thought as he looked into the mirror with a growing sense of horror, _had been a terrible idea._

Far too much time had passed since Alec had given his boyfriend free reign to dress him up however he wanted to. Far too much time spent on summoning all kinds of fabrics on and off his body - far too much time of Magnus grinning cheekily to himself while he messed about with Alec's face, played with his hair, like he was the warlock's own personal mannequin. It had felt like an eternity had passed by before Alec was finally allowed a glance into the mirror and as Alec stared at the complete and utter stranger his reflection had become, he decided the word _terrible_ didn't even _begin_ to describe the monstrosity he was looking at right now.

By the Angel. What had Magnus _done_ to him?

Alec's eyes went to Magnus' reflection right behind his own, and he sent an accusing glare to the warlock. Magnus' grin grew even wider as if Alec's bad attitude was immensely amusing to him.

"You look great," Magnus assured him, already knowing what Alec was about to say. He pecked Alec on the cheek and Alec huffed. His lips tasted strangely of raspberries and every time he blinked he became more and more aware of all the make-up layered on his eyelids, his lashes. There was a strong urge to rub at them but he tried to resist.

"I'm not going outside like this," Alec announced.

"Why - too afraid of letting people know you actually do own a comb?"

Alec was mildly offended as Magnus shot him another teasing grin and then he looked back into the mirror, at his own reflection again. This is what losing a bet to Magnus Bane looked like, and he was planning on never experiencing it again.

It wasn't even like Magnus had done a terrible job with him. In a way, Alec supposed he could see the appeal. His eyes appeared a few shades lighter than usual because of the contrasting inky dark eyeliner smudged around them, and there was a good bit of his chest and the runes running across it visible in the deep V-neck silk shirt he was dressed in. The leather pants reminded him of his gear, so they could stay, he guessed.

But he wasn't about to admit such things to Magnus. Give Magnus a finger with things like this, and he'd take Alec's whole hand.

Alec was still convinced Magnus had cheated. There was no way he could win five games of pool in a row without the help of a little bit of magic - Magnus had been dying to do this to Alec for the longest time, and Alec had learned a long time ago that what Magnus wanted, Magnus always got. His warlock lover, Alec had discovered, had a bit of a mean streak in him.

Alec looked at the neat part in his unusually tame hair. He swore he could spot colored highlights in some of the strands.

Scratch that. Magnus was downright _cruel_.

"I look ridiculous," Alec lamented, wincing when he saw that when he moved his head a certain way, he _sparkled_. Magnus looked drop dead gorgeous wearing this kind of stuff, but Alec... Alec just felt like a very disgruntled, glittery _clown_ right now. He would never hear the end of it if he showed up at the Institute looking like this, would he? Jace would howl with laughter. He might wake up with Izzy putting little pink bows in his hair at night. Clary... He didn't even wanna think about the little red-haired menace at this point.

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're just being a sore loser."

"You put actual _glitter_ on my _face_."

"So?"

"How am I supposed to fight demons when I'm covered in _glitter_ , Magnus?"

Magnus huffed and swung a leg over Alec's, sitting on his lap to block his view on the mirror. He considered Alec's face, the eyeliner he had smuged around his eyes, the tiniest amount of gloss on Alec's lips. The Shadowhunter knew he was perhaps being a bit of a baby. The make up was barely noticable, truthfully, compared to what he had seen Magnus wear before.

Maybe, it just embarrassed Alec that he was looking like this in front of _Magnus_ of all people. Sometimes he was still afraid Magnus would decide one day that Alec wasn't enough after all. And although Alec didn't necessarily think of himself as anything special when he looked more like himself... At least that was the Alec Magnus had fallen in love with. That was the version of him Magnus had somehow deemed beautiful.

Magnus' ringed fingers brushed over his cheek and Alec closed his eyes, leaning more into it when Magnus then proceeded to play some more with Alec's hair. 

"You're right, I can't possibly let you leave the house like this. It would be cruel," Magnus acquitted finally. Alec felt a mixture of relief and shame go through him - but when he dared to look into Magnus' eyes something about them had changed. There was no more humor in his expression, but rather something darker which made Alec blink in confusion.

"Magnus-?"

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and kissed him - Alec released a muffled noise of surprise when he felt Magnus' tongue tease at his bottom lip, but he quickly kissed him back with just as much fervor, feeling the sharp intake of breath Magnus took through his nose when Alec's tongue came out to play too. His arms came to settle around his boyfriend instinctively, pulling him close and holding him there.

"Anyone who'd lay eyes on you would fall in love with you. The good people of New York would be broken-hearted when they'd find out you're already mine," Magnus sighed breathlessly between kisses. Magnus always spoke like Alec was something invaluable - some sort of hidden gem he had unearthed from the dark soil with his bare hands. It made Alec shiver with delight.

"Matter of fact," Magnus continued, moaning softly when Alec's hands palmed at his ass, "I think you should just call in sick today. Give the world a break."

"If I'm sick then maybe I should stay in bed," Alec reasoned, confidence slowly creeping back into him.

"Mhm. And if you're sick then you need someone there to take care of you. Tend to your every need."

"Smart thinking."

Magnus continued kissing him when Alec carried him back to bed - by the time he was done with him, Alec's hair was wild once more, and his make up was gone.

Except for the glitter of course.

Alec would continue finding glitter everywhere, including his socks, for the next few weeks.


End file.
